A trailing time
by MysticFantasy
Summary: The brave Gold saints have defeated the evil Loki and now are given time to relax. Several of them return to Asgard hoping to have a peaceful time but thing quickly take a dark turn. (PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE) (Story written/saved by MimiYamatoForever, posted by MysticFantasy) cover photo credit to TimothyPan on deviantart
1. Author's Note

Recently a friend of mine has been going through some complications and has asked if I would be interested in taking over her stories until she is able to return to them (if she can at all) Luckily I'm a fan of the same anime series and I want to help her out so I agreed. The writer is MimiYamatoForever and she is a fanfic writer of Knights of the Zodiac (or Saint Seiya as most call it) I myself am a great fan of the show so I'm familiar with it and the characters. I do have her permission to write the stories how I need to as long as I follow her original plot. Hope all of you like the new stories.


	2. Chapter 1

A trailing time

By: MimiYamatoForever

.

 _Sequel to A Good Ending._

.

.

The day in Asgard seemed peaceful. Repairs in the village were being done and everyone was doing their best to try to return to a normal life.

With Loki's defeat and their freedom and peace returned, the people of Asgard felt like they had been given a second chance at life.

"The repairs are nearing completion." Sigmund said as he walked down an open hallway with Polaris Hilda, Frodi and Lyfia. "Everything should be completely restored by the end of the week."

"Wonderful." Hilda mused. "I'm glad that things are almost normal again and everyone in the village is recovering."

"Our new warriors have nearly completed their training as well." Frodi added. "Very soon we should be able to..."

Frodi paused when he felt several great cosmo. Looking over to the three he was with, he could tell that they felt it too.

Hilda smiled as she looked over to the mountains in the distance.

"It seems that we will have some visitors today." she mused.

Lyfia smiled greatly when she felt one of the cosmo was very familiar. Her heart began racing when she realized who one of the visitor's would be.

.

[]

.

The sun had just risen over the mountains, making the day in Asgard a little warmer even though the chill of the climate was still very present.

Several miles away, in another mountain range, several golden flashes were making their way quickly over the terrane with ease.

Leo Aioria easily jumped over several large rocks as he and the others began to decend to lower ground.

Along with Aquiarus Camus, Scorpio Milo, Aries Mu, Cancer DeathMask and Pisces Aphrodite, Aioria was making his way to the village where he and the other Gold Saints had fought against Loki just a few weeks earlier.

DeathMask had wanted to leave earlier than they had actually left but because of their great speed they didn't give into his demand.

Even though he had been subject of great teasing the last few days, Aioria was actually very excited to be returning to Asgard. The village had grown on him and he was eager to see Lyfia again.

Even though it was just two weeks since they last saw each other, it felt like it had been longer.

Perhaps he could blame the lengthy time feeling on all of the work they did restoring Sanctuary. With all of that work having been done, Athena had graciously given the saints a full month to relax and do as they wished.

While the others had decided to remain in Sanctuary, Aioria and the other five had decided to visit Asgard for a while.

Coming to a cliff, the group paused and were granted the site of the village where their fight against Loki had started.

"The village looks like it's recovered faster than Sanctuary has." Camus mused.

"It looks better than when we first arrived." Aphrodite added.

"The people of Asgard truly do have the strength needed to overcome things that befall them." Milo said then walked to the cliff edge. "Shall we?"

With that, the Scorpio saint jumped over the edge and was quickly followed by the others as they continued to their destination.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: MimiYamatoForever

.

Even if she tried, Lyfia knew that she couldn't hide the smile that was on her face as she stood with Hilda, Freya, Frodi and Sigmund in the courtyard.

Approaching them from the opposite side were the six Gold Saints. The saints held their helmets in their hands and when they were within several feet of the Asgardians they stopped and bowed in respect to the queen of the land.

"Saints of Athena," Hilda spoke. "We are very honored and joyous to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Queen Hilda." Camus greeted. "I hope we are not coming at a troublesome time."

"Of course not." Hilda replied. "You are always welcome in Asgard."

.

[]

.

"Asgard seems to have recovered quickly." Aioria said as he and Lyfia stood outside in the small castle garden.

"After the suffering that Loki had caused, I suppose everyone was ready to help however they could." Lyfia said.

"They've done a wonderful job." Aioria said. "I can tell that the lands and the people are much happier."

"Thanks to you and the other Gold Saints, we are free and embracing it happily." Lyfia said.

"It was also thanks to you as well." Aioria said as they faced each other. "Being Odin's new representative helped us greatly against Loki."

Lyfia lightly blushed.

"Athena was also a great help." she said. "And so was the one who gave you and the others your lives back."

"They were." Aioria agreed and they continued their walk in a comfortable silence with the only sounds to be heard were his white cape billowing in the gentle breeze and the sound of nearby water running.

Shortly after the Gold Saints had arrived, Hilda had graciously offered them rooms in the palace to stay in during their visit. Knowing the Asgardian queen wouldn't accept no for an answer, the saints graciously accepted her offer before they parted ways.

Naturally, DeathMask had gone into the village to find Helena with Aphrodite following close behind. Camus and Milo had gone to the training grounds with Frodi and Sigmund to find Surt and to possibly have a few practice battles against a few of the Asgardian warriors. Mu had also gone into the village to see if there was anything he could do to help quicken the repairs.

This left Aioria and Lyfia to spend time together without worry of teasing coming from Aioria's commrades.

"How is your brother?" Lyfia asked as they walked down a path that led to a water fountain.

"He's doing well." Aioria answered. "I wish he could have come but, being Aiolos, he stayed in Sanctuary to continue to oversee final repairs and assist Athena."

"Perhaps on the next visit he can come." Lyfia said with a smile.

"If he does, he may very well be coming as pope of Sanctuary."

"Really?" Lyfia asked curiously.

"Not too long after we returned to Sanctuary, the matter of the position of the pope came up. Since Aiolos had been the true successor to the previous pope, we all believed that he should take the position."

"I think he would make a great pope of Sanctuary." the blue haired woman stated.

"I believe he would as well." Aioria agreed. "My whole life, Aiolos was always the perfect saint of Athena and I know that he will do great as the pope. I know that he will accept the position and I hope that you will be there with us during the ceremony."

"I would love to be there." Lyfia said. "It will be exciting to see the ceremony and I've been curious about the home of the saints."

"It will be quite a change from Asgard." Aioria said. "But I believe you would enjoy it."

Lyfia continued to smile and they paused before the fountain. The last of the ice and snow was still melting but it still looked nice.

"I know it hasn't been long since we last saw each other but...I really missed you, Aioria." Lyfia said shyly with a blush on her cheeks.

Aioria smiled.

"I missed you as well, Lyfia." he said as he held her hand. "I knew I would when the others and I went back to Sanctuary but I didn't realize just how great that feeling was until we actually left and were away."

Lyfia gazed into Aioria's green eyes and knew that he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

.

[]

.

"Your flowers are looking grand, Helena." DeathMask mused as he looked at the colorful variety of flowers.

"Thank you," she replied and kept one of her brother's from touching DeathMask's gold cloth. "I'm glad that they've been doing well with the winter weather back."

"You will not have to worry about that for long." Aphrodite said. "DeathMask has plans for a greenhouse he'd like to make to help your flowers."

"Really?" Helena asked a suddenly blushing DeathMask.

"Well, I have been looking at several plans and supplies." the Cancer saint admitted.

Aphrodite smiled when Helena began to thank DeathMask for his efforts in helping her business. Selling flowers and other plants in a place like Asgard was not easy due to the cold climate.

A greenhouse would surely help her grow more flowers that would stay beautiful longer and even allow her to start a food garden.

The Pisces saint excused himself to tour the rest of the village and give DeathMask the time he wanted to visit Helena.

As he walked, he couldn't help but admire how many longing looks he was recieving from the women of the village. His name once again speaking truth of his appearance.

Although the harsh winter climate had returned, the village still seemed to be doing quite well. It seemed that the farming needed the most help since the vegetation was not able to do so well in the cold.

 _Perhaps I can help them with that._ Aphrodite thought. _Perhaps DeathMask and I can help make a larger greenhouse for the farmers and I can try to make a special rose that can help warm the ground. That will surely help their farming._

With that thought in mind, Aphrodite began to make his way to the farming grounds when he spotted Mu walking to him.

"Enjoying the village as well?" the Pisces asked.

"I am and the people seem to be doing very well." Mu answered.

"I was on my way to the farming grounds to see if I can gather ideas of a new rose to help warm the Earth. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like to but I'm afraid it will have to wait for another time." Mu answered. "We have been requested back to the palace. Queen Hilda has invited us to dinner."

"Very well." Aphrodite agreed. "I shall begin this idea afterwards. You go ahead and head back. I'll go find DeathMask."

Mu nodded and began his way back to the palace while Aphrodite headed back to the flower shop to gather the smitten DeathMask.

.

[]

.

Aioria smiled as he and the other Gold Saints walked into the dinning hall where they were met with a warm reception from Hilda, Freya, Frodi, Sigmund, Surt and other nobles who were present.

The six made their way to the table where they had been given the seats closest to Hilda and were sitting opposite of her sister, Lyfia and the three present God warriors.

Everyone was soon sitting at the large table and their meals were served.

The Leo wasn't sure if it was from gratitude or because they were male warriors but it seemed like his and the other saints plates had been given larger portions of the food. They were even given fine, beautifully crafted silver goblets to drink wine from.

 _I suppose they want to show appreciation to those who defeated Loki._ Aioria thought.

"Today were are honored to have the Gold Saints of Athena return to Asgard." Hilda spoke as she held her goblet in her hand. "Let us make them feel welcomed during their stay."

Everyone raised their glasses and praised the six saints before collectively drinking.

Although he wasn't much of a wine person, Aioria did enjoy the taste of this particular wine. Until he felt a strange feeling after only two sips.

His eyes widened when he suddenly felt his throat and chest tighten and feel like he had just swallowed molten fire.

The goblet slipped from hand and crashed on the floor as he began to cough violently and struggle to breath.

"Aioria?!" Lyfia exclaimed in terror as she jumped from her seat and hurried over to his side.

Through blurred eyes, Aioria was able to make out that the other Gold Saints were suddenly suffering through the same things he was and Frodi, Sigmund, Surt and other Asgardians were trying to help or figure out what was suddenly happening to the saints.

His head began to sway and his limbs started to grow weak from what he believed was lack of oxygen from how hard it was to breath.

The Leo struggled to try to answer Lyfia's terrified pleas but he was not able to gather his voice to answer her.

Unable to fight it any longer, Aioria felt himself slip into darkness with Lyfia's muffled voice the last thing he heard.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: MimiYamatoForever

.

Lyfia looked down at Aioria with a worried look. He and the other saints had completely passed out in the dinning hall and had been brought to a large private room in the medical wing of the palace where the new court doctor was trying to determine what happened.

His tests were limited due to the fact that the saints were still clad in their precious gold cloths. Although nurses had tried to remove the gold armor from their bodies, nothing seemed to work.

It was almost like as if the gold cloth's were continuing to stay on their owners as a way to protect them. Then, everyone had been shocked when Aphrodite had suddenly become conscious.

Although he was still shocked and weak from what happened, he was able to sit up in bed and speak to everyone present.

While he had been answering the doctor's answers and had willingly removed his cloth to allow further testing, Lyfia and Hilda had hoped the other five saints would wake up as well.

But their hopes were in vain as the remaining five continued to be in a sleep like state.

Aphrodite seemed to be able to read their thoughts about how it was that he was awake and the others weren't.

"The Pisces saints of Athena are immune to all poison." he explained. "The Pisces temple is located next to a last line of defence to the Sanctuary palace that is lined with poisonous roses. Because of this, all Pisces saints become immune to all types of poisons."

"Do you believe that this was a poisoning?" the doctor asked.

"If I am awake and the others are not, I believe it is." Aphrodite answered solemly. "Their cloth's must sense that they are in trouble and are continuing to try to protect them. But I wonder why the cloth's would do that if they know it's a poisoning."

"Do you think it may be something more than that?" Frodi asked.

"If the cloth's are going this far to keep us safe, perhaps it is." Aphrodite answered.

"But how is it that only you the saints were affected?" Frodi asked. "Everyone at the dinner drank the same wine but no one else was affected."

"This gives further proof that this maybe have been targeted to us." Aphrodite said. "Somehow it was a poison made to affect just saints of Athena."

"But who would do something like this?" Lyfia questioned. "We are at peace now."

"Someone with a knowledge of poisons." Sigmund answered. "They would have to know human anatomy and genetics in order to be able to make such a poison that only affects certain people."

"They would also have to have a grudge against the Gold Saints." Surt added as he stood next to the bed where Camus laid.

"But they saved us." Freya declared. "They risked their very lives to defeat Loki and save Asgard. Who would be upset at them to do something like this?"

Hilda looked to Aphrodite who seemed to have a look of thought on his face. A look that said he possibly knew who might be behind this.

"Aphrodite?"

The handsome saint looked at her when his name was called.

"Do you know who it might be?" the queen asked.

"I have an idea of who could possibly do it." Aphrodite answered. "Fafner."

"Fafner?" Frodi repeated. "But he's been locked in the prison ever since the fight against Loki ended and everyone was revived. We've had him under tight security."

"Which is why I do not want to cause suspicion." Aphrodite said. "He is the only one who comes to mind since it was Mu, DeathMask and I who defeated him and recieved the information about the barrier that drained our cosmo. He could have seen us returning to Asgard as a prime opprotunity for revenge. But with him being locked away, there is no way to prove that he is behind this."

"I'll have someone look into anyone else who may be behind this." Hilda said. "In the meantime, I'll have someone inform Lady Athena of the situation."

Aphrodite nodded and gazed over his fellow saints. They were still, almost motionless, and it was very unsettling for him to see this.

He knew that Athena and the other Gold Saints would not be happy to see this as well.

 _Why are the cloth's still on them?_ Aphrodite asked himself. _This has to be a new form of poison for the cloth's to still need to protect us. This makes me wonder, is there something else that is to come? Are the others still in danger?_

.

[]

.

Lyfia was the only one in the room with the still unconscious Gold Saints.

Because of his immunity to poisons, Aphrodite had recovered quickly and was currently speaking with the doctor about how they could possibly pin point what else may be causing the others to remain in a comatose state.

Lyfia reached over and gently held Aioria's hand in hers. She felt the warmth of his fingers but also the cold of the armor that covered most of his hand.

 _Aioria,_ she thought. _I'll be here with you until we find a cure._

.

[]

.

The bright light slowly faded and in place was the war goddess and the remaining Gold Saints.

"Athena, welcome back to Asgard." Hilda said with a quick bow. "I'm so sorry that it has to be like this though."

"Thank you, Hilda." Athena said. "How are they?"

"Aphrodite is the only one who has recovered. The others are still unresponsive." Hilda said.

"How did this happen?" Saga asked as they made their way into the palace.

"We're still trying to determine how it occured." Hilda answered. "Everyone at the dinner drank the same wine yet only they were affected. Aphrodite is trying to help the doctor figure out what the poison may be."

"Do you have any clues of who may have done this?" Aiolos asked.

"Aphrodite believes that it may be Fafner." Hilda answered. "We would believe that as well but Fafner has been under heavy security since the revival. Aphrodite did not want to start suspicion but I am starting to think that he is right."

"You believe that Fafner may have someone helping him with this?" Dohko asked.

"It would explain how he could have carried out this task while still being in his cell." Hilda said. "Frodi and Sigmund are currently interrogating every guard who has been on the rotation for guarding Fafner and Surt is standing guard by the infermary room. We're not letting anyone else have contact with the saints."

"Thank you, Hilda." Athena said.

The group finally came down the medical wing and to a door where Surt was standing guard. The God warrior bowed in respect to Athena and nodded to the remaining Gold Saints before opening the door and allowing them in.

Athena frowned when she saw Aioria, Mu, DeathMask, Milo and Camus lying motionless on their beds. Lyfia was sitting next to Aioria's bedside but looked up when the others came in.

"Have there been any changes?" Hilda asked as the group walked in.

"No." Lyfia answered sadly.

Aiolos walked over to the bed where his little brother lay. Though he was still in his cloth, the young Leo looked to just be sleeping.

Placing a hand on Aioria's shoulder, Aiolos felt guilt start to build inside of him. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling guilty but as Aioria's older brother he couldn't help it. He shut his eyes tight and thoughts began swirling around in his mind.

Maybe if he had come with them, he could have seen this coming or maybe he could have done something to prevent the entire thing.

The Sagittarius saint felt a hand on his own shoulder and he looked back to see Saga standing there.

"We're going to help him, Aiolos." the Gemini said. "Stay strong. For him."

Aiolos nodded.

The Gemini saint was right. In order to help Aioria and the others, Aiolos had to keep his thoughts straight and try not to be distracted by the emotions he was feeling. Perhaps when they found out who it was that created this poison, he would be able to get his hands on him first.

Aiolos was not going to let anyone get away with doing this to his brother and friends.

.

[]

.

"Lady Hilda," the court doctor greeted with a bow as the queen entered the room followed by Athena and the Gold Saints.

"Has there been any breakthrough?" Hilda asked.

"Yes and no." the doctor answered. "With Aphrodite's great knowledge of plants, we were able to determine one of the poisons."

" _One_ of them?" Dohko repeated.

"Yes, there appears to be a mixture of different poisons that is keeping the other Gold Saints in the state they are in. One of the toxins we were able to indentify was the Deadly Nightshade."

"That's a very serious poison." "Dohko said. "It would explain why the others are still unconscious."

"Indeed," the doctor agreed. "From the blood sample we obtained from Aphrodite there was enough of the Deadly Nightshade to keep a regular human asleep for several days. I imagine it would do the same to Gold Saints but possibly not be as strong. We are still trying to determine what else may be in the mixture."

"Can you determine how long until the Deadly Nightshade wears off?" Aiolos asked.

"I'm afraid it will still be much too long." Aphrodite answered as he walked over to them and knelt to Athena. "I believe the Nightshade will keep them in this comatose state that either they starve to death or...a possible second attack will happen from the poison."

"A second attack?" Saga questioned. "What do you mean?"

Aphrodite stood and faced his fellow saints.

"I think there is more danger to come." he explained. "There are other substances in the poison that I have not been able to identify as of yet but I believe that they also carry more danger which I fear will cause their end before the Deadly Nightshade."

Athena felt her knees grow weak but she was still able to stay standing.

"Is there anything that can be done for them now?" Aldebaran asked. "Any kind of medicine that can be administered?

"Without knowing what else is in that poison, we can't risk giving them something we believe will help only for it to possibly cause more damage." Aphrodite said.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Aldebaran asked.

"There may be one thing." Aphrodite answered. "It's very risky but, if we can pull it off, it could help all of them."

"What is it?" Dohko asked.

"There's a rare flower called the Heart's Desire." Aphrodite explained. "Its nectar is known for it's tremendous healing properties. Legends say that whoever drinks the nectar of the Heart's Desire will be cured of all ailments they currently possess."

"Sounds like the type of cure we need right now." Shura said. "Where can we find it?"

"That's one of a risky things. It only grows in one location. The Underworld."

The group was shocked by the answer.

"The Underworld?!" Saga exclaimed.

"Yes," Aphrodite answered. "Behind the second prison of the Underworld, there is a small field where flowers grow. In that field is where many rare plants grow and the Heart's Desire is located. But there is another catch for anyone who needs the flower."

"What is it?" Aiolos asked.

"There's another hidden risk about the flower itself but what is known is that a woman has to pick the flower." Aphrodite answered. "If a man tries to take it, he'll be turned to stone the instant he touches it."

"Great," Shura muttered. "Who are we going to find who would be willing to go to the Underworld for a flower?"

"I will."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: MimiYamatoForever

.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Lyfia standing there.

"Lyfia, the Underworld is not a place that anyone can go to without a great risk to themselves." Saga said. "Although the ruler of the Underworld is our ally and a former saint of Athena, there are still rules that must be followed. A human cannot just go to the Underworld and come back that easily."

"Saga is right." Aiolos agreed. "It's too dangerous."

"But unless there is someone else, I'm the only one who can go." Lyfia replied. "Aphrodite said that only a woman can take the flower. If any of you go then you won't make it back. I'm willing to do this to help."

Athena lightly smiled.

She could see that Lyfia was truly devoted to helping her saints. Possibly a greater devotion to Aioria.

"I believe that Lyfia will be able to do this."

The Gold Saints turned to their goddess.

"She does have the determination and strength. But I would still like for her to be accompanied. Saga? Aiolos? Will you go with her?"

The Sagittarius and Gemini saint knelt when their names were mentioned.

"We shall, Athena." Saga said.

"Thank you, Athena," Lyfia said with a bow. "I'll go inform Lady Hilda."

The new representative of Odin quickly left the room and left the occupants to conintue discussing the matter at hand.

"This will not be an easy task." Saga said. "Aphrodite, do you know what the other risk of the Heart's Desire is?"

"I don't." Aphrodite answered sadly. "Only the ruler of the Underworld knows and can inform Lyfia when she arrives at the palace."

"We can only hope that Shun will be able to tell us everything we'll need to know." Saga said. "He may have been a saint a one time but now he's something different and cannot help as much as we'd like."

"I believe that he will be able to give us the right amount of help." Aiolos said. "It's the specters that I believe will give us concern."

"True." The Gemini agreed. "This new peace just began and I am certain that the specters are not handling it well."

"Even if they do not like it, with Shun as their emperor they have to listen to his requests." Dohko said. "Including helping saints of Athena."

"Still, I feel better knowing Lyfia will not be going alone." Shaka said. "The Underworld is a difficult land as it is and there could be many traps or tricks for someone who is unaware of these things."

"I agree." Athena said. "I believe that the best course of action would be to speak to Shun and get the flower as quickly as possible."

"We shall do this as quickly as we can," Saga vowed. "We shall..."

The gemini was cut off when Surt suddenly appeared in the doorway looking panicked.

"Please, everyone. You must come see the saints quickly!" he exclaimed.

The group didn't waste a second and followed Surt as he hurried back to the room where the unconscious saints were. When they entered the room, the remaining Gold Saints and Athena were shocked at what they saw.

The bodies of Aioria, Milo, DeathMask, Camus and Mu were glowing a gold light, as if their cosmo were burning, and each one had a look of pain on their face. Another thing that was noticed was the light of their cosmo at the tip of the boots of their cloth's was turning black and slowly spreading.

"What's going on?" Surt asked as he stood by Camus.

"Their cosmo is being drained." Shaka exclaimed.

"What?!"

"This must be another affect of the poison." Aphrodite said with a frustrated look. "If their cosmo is drained completely..."

"They'll die." Shura muttered.

"We'll need to get to the Underworld right away." Saga declared. "With how quickly their cosmo is being drained, they will not last long."

"Can't we do something to slow it down?" Surt asked.

Shaka walked over to the end of Camus' bed and held his hands out toward the Aquarius saint. He flared his own cosmo and a light flowed from his hands toward Camus.

Everyone was amazed when they saw the black glow nearly stop completely.

"We should be able to help them by giving the energy of our cosmo." Shaka said. "But we will not be able to hold it back for very long."

Aldebaran, Shura, Aphrodite and Dohko quickly moved to the other saints and copied Shaka's efforts. Just as it had worked with Camus, the same results happened with the others.

"Aiolos, Saga, we must get Lyfia and get you to the Underworld as quickly as possible." Athena said.

"Yes, ma'am." the two saints agreed and quickly departed to find Lyfia.

Athena looked back at her saints. Five of them were in danger, the remaining five were giving their own cosmo to give them a fighting chance to live and the last two were heading to the kingdom of the dead to try to find a cure.

She couldn't count how many times she worried about her saints. Sure they had all been in many difficult situations where the outcome wasn't clear but this was the first time her saints were in danger from a person of a land they had saved.

 _How can someone do this?_ the war goddess asked. _The Gold Saints saved Asgard. Who would do this and why?_

"I shall continue to do what I can to help the saints." the court doctor said. "But if the Heart's Desire is truly the cure we need, we will need it as soon as possible."

"I'm sure that Lyfia, Saga and Aiolos will be able to retrieve it as quickly as possible." Athena assured.

.

[]

.

Lyfia, Saga and Aiolos stoof before Athena and Hilda in the throne room. The three were ready to be sent to the Underworld in hopes of asking the ruler of the kingdom of the dead for the Heart's Desire flower.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Aiolos was a bit nervous about this.

He didn't know the former Andromeda saint well but he does know that the former saint is the new emperor, Hades, and has to uphold the laws of his kingdom that have been in place since the times of myth.

Getting this flower may prove more difficult then Aiolos hoped it would. He just hoped that they would be able to get the flower before the other Gold Saints time ran out.

"Please, be careful." Athena said as she readied her staff to teleport the three to the Underworld.

"We shall, Athena." Saga vowed.

"Good luck." Hilda said before Athena flared her cosmo.

The light enveloped Aioloa, Lyfia and Saga and, almost instantly, they vanished from sight.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: MysticFantasy (taken over from MimiYamatoForever)

.

.

Lyfia wanted to cover her ears to block out the sounds she heard but she knew it wouldn't do much good since she could see it just a easily.

When her vision had cleared from the light that had brought them to this place, she had been shocked and horrified to see they were standing near a riverbank that was crowded with what looked like sad and tortured people.

"They are souls of the dead." Saga explained. "They were not given the proper items needed to cross the river by the boatman and so they must suffer as a wandering spirit wanting to rest but never recieving it."

"How awful." Lyfia muttered behind her hand.

"Come," Aiolos said. "Charon is arriving."

Lyfia carefully followed the two Gold Saints as they walked down the small slope to the only clear spot by the river. She noticed that the spirits of the dead seemed to either ignore or not notice three live people among them.

She could only assume that they were so engulfed by their own sorrow that they just didn't notice or care about live people walking around.

The young woman stayed close to Aiolos as they came next to the strange looking water. Although she didn't know much about the Underworld, she knew that the water was not something that she should try to get near or drink.

"He's coming." Saga said.

Lyfia looked over the water horizon and saw a figure coming through the fog. Soon it came from the fog and she was able to see a man in dark armor steering a boat toward the shore.

The young woman could right away feel uncertainty coming from him and she was silently grateful that Athena asked her two strongest Gold Saints to come with her.

"Well, well." the man in the dark armor mused as he came to the shore. "Saints of Athena. I thought this new peace would mean that we specters wouldn't have to see you any time soon."

"That desire is mutual." Saga remarked. "But we are here for an important matter, Charon. We need you to take us directly to the palace to speak with your emporer."

"Do you honestly believe that I would do that?!" Charon exclaimed. "Our emperor may still be new to us but we are still loyal to him. I cannot and will not take you to him."

"Charon, just a few weeks ago your emperor was one of us." Aiolos reminded. "We only ask to be taken to him for a simple matter."

"He is no longer one of you." Charon declared. "He is our ruler and I will not risk bringing saints of Athena to him."

"Charon, we are prepared to offer you gold to take us directly to the palace." Saga said as he brought out a small pouch with several gold coins given to him by Hilda before their departure.

It was easy to see that the boatman was interested in the gold coins but it seemed that he kept his loyalty to his diety in mind.

"Sorry, my decision is final." Charon said and was about to steer the boat to go further down the river.

"Please," Lyfia spoke. "We just would like to ask your emporer for permission to get a certain flower from the field of flowers. We just ask for a few minutes to speak with him."

"Listen girl, my emperor cannot be bothered for something so simple as asking for a flower from the second prison. Especially when there are great risks for anyone daring to take the flowers."

"Please, we just need one flower and nothing more." Lyfia pleaded. "I will even find a way to return here and bring you more gold coins and I can explain to your emperor that we asked to see him and you were doing what you were suppose to do."

The specter carefully eyed Lyfia and judged whether or not he should either continue on his way or take them to Giudecca.

Aiolos and Saga were both very tempted to simply overpower the specter and force him to take them where they needed to be but they couldn't risk it with the peace having just started and they didn't want to risk destroying it.

The specter sighed.

"You remind me of the first time I met my emperor when he was still the Andromeda saint." he said. "The judges will probably have my head for this but...Climb in."

Saga was actually surprised that Charon agreed to take them to Shun. The specter brought his boat closer and allowed the three to climb in.

Aiolos helped Lyfia in and they sat together at the front with Saga sitting behind them. The Gemini Gold Saint handed Charon half of the gold coins and informed him that he would get the remaining coins when their task was complete.

"Put these on." Charon instructed as he handed Saga three blindfolds. "To get to the palace quickly, I'll take you down the fastest route but you cannot know of it."

Saga was a little doubtful but accepted the blindfolds. He knows that Charon knows he can't stand a chance against two gold saints and he still had half a pouch of gold coins to look forward to recieving.

For now, the Gemini had no choice but to trust the specter.

With a great amount of uneasiness still inside of him, he handed the other two blindfolds to Aiolos and Lyfia before putting his own on.

 _This may be the most trialing part of the entire mission._ Saga thought to himself as he felt the boat begin to move.

.

[ _ **Asgard**_ ]

.

Athena watched as five of her gold saints continued to feed their own cosmo to the ones in danger of having theirs drained. Just a little over an hour had passed since she had transported Saga, Aiolos and Lyfia to the Underworld and she knew that it would still take a little time for them to reach Shun but she couldn't help but wish they would make it back quicker.

With Aphrodite feeding his own cosmo into DeathMask, the progress of figuring out the rest of the poison had slowed down and nothing else had yet to be indentified.

Because of this, Hilda had decided to allow Frodi to interrogate Fafner and use whatever means be believed nessesscary to get the information from the previous God Warrior.

Athena hoped greatly that Frodi would be able to get some kind of information from Fafner about what else was in the poison.

In the hour that had passed, the black glow of the cosmo of her unconscious saints had managed to spread halfway up their legs. It was draining more energy from Dohko, Aphrodite, Shaka, Aldebaran and Shura to try to slow or stop the dark glow from spreading but their energy was getting lower and lower with each passing moment.

 _Lyfia. Aiolos. Saga._ Athena thought. _I know that there is still a long path ahead of you but please hurry back._

.

[ _ **Underworld**_ ]

.

Lyfia was silently thankful that Charon had forced them to wear blindfolds. They had been traveling down this hidden riverway for what felt like hours and the entire time she could hear the sounds of the tortured souls as they served their enternal punishments.

The groans and cries of pain and misery filled her ears and she knew that she would not be able to forget it anytime soon. She was thankful that she at least was not able to see what was happening.

Although she knew that there were different prisons designed for punishments for those who committed great sins, she still couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She just tried to keep her mind on the task at hand.

Getting the Heart's Desire flower and returning to Asgard to make it into a remedy for Aioria and the other Gold Saints in hopes of curing them.

 _Aioria,_ Lyfia thought silently. _I hope you know that I am going to get this cure for you and the others. No matter the cost, I will return to Asgard with this medicine._

"We're here." Charon's voice spoke. "You can remove the blindfolds."

Lyfia removed her blindfold, blinked a few times to get her vision clear and was awarded with the site of a large white stone palace several yards away from the shore.

She had to admit that it was impressive to see.

Saga left the boat and helped her out with Aiolos following right behind them. They began their way to the palace and, as they did, Lyfia began to notice more men wearing dark armor appear the closer they got to the palace.

"They are specters," Aiolos explained. "Warriors and jailers of Hades army and kingdom. Somewhat the opposite of saints yet we share a loyalty and devotion to the god we serve."

"It's about the only admirable trait I believe they have." Saga remarked quietly.

Lyfia was about to ask more about this but she remained silent when three more dark armored men arrived. Somehow, she could just tell that these men were different from the others.

They seemed to hold an air of power and authority to them that the others didn't and their armor seemed somewhat larger and grander than others.

"Gemini Saga. Sagittarius Aiolos." the man in the middle spoke. "Why have you come here?"

"Rhadamanthys," Sage spoke. "We have come to ask a simple favor from your master."

"Do you believe that we will allow you speak with him?" another with white hair asked. "You have no business to be here."

"Minos, we do have a reason to be here." Aiolos replied. "We need to speak with Lord Shun and then we will depart from the Underworld."

"Just what is it that you need to ask of him?" the last questioned.

"We need his permission to retrieve a flower from the field of the second prison, Aiacos." Saga answered.

"Our master would not grant you saints permission to get any of the flowers from the second prison." Mino declared.

"Do you know that for certain or are you making decisions on his behalf?" Saga questioned.

This seemed to anger the three men and Lyfia was sure that she was about to witness a fight break out.

But surprisingly, it didn't happen.

"Fine. To prove that our master will not allow it, we shall take you to him." Aiacos stated. "But you will follow our every instructions."

"He may have been one of you at one point but now he is the ruler of the Underworld." Minos added.

Lyfia kept quiet.

She figured that this bit of talking back to one another was about as close as the saints and specters would get to actual fighting now that there was a peace between their dieties. She could only imagine how they were to one another before it happened.

The young woman quietly followed alongside Aiolos as they walked into the palace, lead by the three men that Aiolos managed to inform her were the Three Judges. Three of the most powerful and loyal specters in Hades army.

Their power equal to that of the Gold Saints themselves.

Lyfia was amazed at all of this. While she knew that Athena's saint had powerful enemies, she had not beleived that any of them would be on par with the Gold Saints.

Having seen the strength and power of the Gold Saints herself, Lyfia believed that they were the strongest warriors on the face of the planet without anyone else being able to match that power.

Now she learns that there are several other warriors in different armies that can actually match that power. With that new knowledge, she better understood why the saints were keeping themselves from doing anything too rash.

The hallway the judges were leading them down was filled with marvelous paintings of figures Lyfia was unfamiliar with. Faces of young men lit torches and candles were the only light that they were able to see by. Each of them dressed in attire that looked to be from different times.

 _I wonder who they are._ she thought.

As they continued down the hall, Lyfia had seen more of the specters. Either they were patrolling the palace or they were curious about why saints were here.

Finally, they came to a set of doors that were larger than others and more beautifully crafted. Lyfia could only assume that they had finally arrived at the throne room.

Thinking this, her heart suddenly began beating a bit faster and her nerves became more appearant.

Rhadamanthys stepped forward and opened the large doors with little effort. This allowed them to walk in while still being escorted by the judges.

Lyfia noted that, despite being a throne room, the room itself was very plainly decorated but still very pleasant. A large staircase was located at the back of the room and a silk curtain blocked a clear sight of throne and its occupant.

Stopping several feet away from the bottom of the stairs, the Three Judges knelt and Aiolos and Saga did small bows which Lyfia copied.

"Sire, the Saints of Athena have arrived unannounced to request a favor of you." Aiacos said.

"What is this favor?"

Lyfia recognized Shun's voice. Although he hadn't stayed long during the celebration of the Gold Saints after they had beaten Loki, she remembered speaking to him for a short time.

"Lord Shun," Saga spoke as he took a step forward and knelt to the young ruler. "We are here to ask to retrieve the Hearts Desire flower. Aries Mu, Leo Aioria, Cancer DeathMask, Aquarius Camus and Scorpio Milo have been poisoned by an unknown enemy and are in danger of their cosmo and life fading. The poison is a multiple mixture that has made it difficult to indentify and find a cure. We heard the legend of the Hearts Desire's great healing properties and came to ask for one so that we can make a remedy."

The room was silent for a moment and Lyfia was afraid that the judges were right that their ruler would deny them permission to pick the flower they needed.

"Gemini Saga, you do know that this particular flower can only be picked by a woman, correct?" Shun asked.

"I do and Lady Lyfia has volunteered to retrieve the flower if we are given permission to have one." Saga answered.

At the mention of her name, Lyfia stepped forward and did a quick curtsy to the diety. The room was silent once more before Shun continued to speak.

"Will everyone but Lyfia please exit the room?"

After a slight hesitation, the Three Judges stood and began to leave the room. With the same hesitation, Saga and Aiolos left as well, following the judges outside.

Lyfia was a little nervous now that she was the only one in the room with the ruler of the Underworld. Her nerves growing more and more with each passing second.

"Lyfia," Shun spoke as he stood from his throne and began his way down the stairs. "You are aware that there is a condition required to obtain the Hearts Desire flower?"

"I am but I'm not sure what the requirment is." Lyfia answered.

"There is a reason for that." Shun replied as he came from behind the silk curtain and they were able to see each other perfectly. "There are many flowers in the field of the second prison that have different abilities and require different things from the person who needs them. The Hearts Desire is particularly dangerous to obtain by a mortal."

Lyfia wasn't sure if she could take much more suspence but she knew she had to in order to help Aioria and the other saints.

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes." she said.

"Lyfia, the Hearts Desire is one of the flowers that requires something great in order to obtain because of its known healing properties. The secret of this flower is something you must promise to take with you to the grave. If you let the knowledge of the flower be passed onto someone else...your soul will be brought here to the Underworld."

Lyfia lightly gasped. Now she knew why Aphrodite didn't know the secret of obtaining the flower. Anyone who did find out its secret had to keep it with them for the rest of their lives or else they would forever become part of the Underworld.

"Because of the risk of obtaining this flower, there is no debt that you will owe me regardless if you manage to pick it or not. The only risk is if you do not meet the requirment. Are you sure you are willing to know what it demands?" Shun asked.

Lyfia took in a breath and let it out.

 _Whatever the risk, I must do this for Aioria and the other Gold Saints._ she thought to herself.

"Yes, I'm ready." she answered.

"Very well." Shun said. "The reason that the flower is called Hearts Desire is not only because it cures all illness of the person who drinks its nectar but also because it requires absolute love. When you try to pick the flower, you must think of the person who you are doing this most for. If your love for that person is true and they in return share the same true love to you, then the flower will be yours at no risk. But should either of you have doubt...you will be turned to stone the moment you touch the flower."

Lyfia felt her eyes widen in horror. The requirment to obtain the flower was indeed great.

 _True love?_ she repeated to herself. _Toward the person I am doing this for the most?_

Her heart began to beat at a quicker pace when the face of the Leo saint appeared in her mind.

 _Aioria, I must have true love toward you to have this flower and you must love me in return?_

Lyfia was brought out of her thoughts by Shun's voice.

"Lyfia, you should not have any worry about the requirment."

The blue haired woman lightly blushed. Was it that easy to see her feelings for the Leo?

"I saw the way you looked at each other the night of the celebration." Shun continued with a small smile. "I know that you both have strong feelings for each other. The time that I've known Aioria, he has always guarded his emotions and never really let anyone see him as anything but the pride of Sanctuary but it was easy to see that he cares about you very much. I believe that you will be able to have the Hearts Desire without risk."

Lyfia smiled and curtsied to the young lord.

"Thank you, Lord Shun."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By: MysticFantasy (taken over from MimiYamatoForever)

.

A/N: _Really quickly wanted to clear up some confusion. I, MysticFantasy, have taken over the Saint Seiya stories from MimiYamatoForever but I have not actually written any of the chapters being posted. Everything that is being posted has been written by MimiYamatoForever and I will be sure to let everyone know when I actually start writing the chapters myself. Sorry about any confusion._

.

After the most tense staring contest with the Three Judges, Aiolos and Saga were once more on their way to meet Charon with Lyfia.

Lyfia had come for the two after being told the secret of the Hearts Desire and what it looked like and the two Gold Saints were more than happy to remove themselves from the presence of the Three Judges.

As they had predicted, the specters were still trying to accept the newfound peace between themselves and the saints of Athena.

Aiolos knew that it was going to be a difficult path but he hoped that they would be able to be allies with ease one day.

"You know what is needed to obtain the flower?" Saga asked as they came near the shore where they saw Charon waiting.

"Yes but I am sworn to secrecy." Lyfia answered.

"Secrecy?" Aiolos repeated.

"The requirement of the flower is something that I must always guard with great reason. I cannot let anyone else know of it." she explained.

"Well, as long as we will be able to get the flower, it's understandable." Saga said.

 _I hope so as well._ Lyfia thought as they once again climbed into the boat and were blindfolded.

This time, Lyfia was able to block out everything going on around her because her mind was focused on the requirment of the Hearts Desire.

 _I must love Aioria and he must love me._ Lyfia thought. _If one of us doubts, I will not be able to make it back with the flower to help them._

The boat flowed along the path and current with its movements easily felt but Lyfia was too focused on her own feelings to notice anything.

 _Aioria, the time we were together saving Asgard from Loki, you have become so dear to me. You believed me when no one else would and you saved us from Loki's dark plans. We both said we care for each other. Seeing you return to Asgard...I became so happy to see you again. When I am near you I always feel so calm and safe._

Lyfia lightly smiled when she came to the realization.

 _I love you, Aioria._

.

[ _ **Asgard**_ ]

.

Frodi sat across the wooden table with a worn out looking Fafner on the other side. Sigmund was standing next to Frodi and both current God warriors were looking at the former one with anger.

"They saved our land and you do this to them?" Frodi questioned.

"What makes you think that I did this, Frodi?" Fafner questioned. "I've been locked in here ever since that kid revived us."

"You should be grateful he did." Sigmund declared. "Were it not for him, you would still be in the plain between the living and the dead. Should you not want to return there, I suggest that you be a little more co-operative."

Fafner lightly sneered.

"Whether I am here or back between the line of life and death, both are not to my liking."

"You would rather be continuing your dehumanizing experiments." Frodi figured. "Doing such things is what put you here in the prison to begin with. If you were to just tell us what else was mixed in the poison, we could try to lighten your sentence."

"You honestly think that Hilda would do that?" Fafner exclaimed. "Not to mention the woman the Gold saints serve."

"Again, you should be grateful that nothing worse has happened to you." Sigmund said. "Just tell us what we need to know and maybe we can work something out."

"Like I said, I've been in here the whole time. There's no way that I could have done anything to the six saints when they came to Asgard."

"How did you know how many of them were affected?" Frodi questioned with a glare.

Fafner remained silent but it was easy to see that he was angry at himself for that slip of the tongue.

"Answer us!" Sigmund shouted as he slammed his fist on the wooden table.

.

[ _ **Underworld**_ ]

.

The sweet scent was hard to notice at first but soon it became much more powerful. Saga could only assume that they were finally approaching the second prison and the field of flowers that was behind it.

It felt like they had been here in the Underworld for hours and he certaintly hoped that it really hadn't been that long. Most of all, he hoped that the others were still holding on.

"We're here." Charon announced. "You both can follow but only the girl can go into the field."

"Remember to be careful, Lyfia." Saga advised as he helped her leave the boat and they began their way to the field. "Despite apperances, it may not be so easy."

Lyfia nodded and began down the small pathway to the flowers while Saga and Aiolos stayed on the small cliffside. She crossed the border between rocks and grass and was now standing among the many colorful flowers.

She carefully made her way through the flowers, looking for a flower matching the description that Shun had given her.

"A flower with red petals," she muttered to herself. "Heart shaped petals...golden stamens with ends shaped like stars...small vines instead of sepals...heart shaped leaves at the end..."

Lyfia paused when she spotted a flower matching the description she was muttering to herself. It seemed that red flowers were a rare color in this field so she was able to see the red petals easily.

She hurried over to the flower and studied it carefully. A smile crossed her lips when she confirmed this was the very flower she needed. It was even more beautiful than she believed it would be and it was this very flower that would save Aioria and the other Gold Saints.

Reaching to pick the flower, she hesitated slightly when she remembered what was needed of her. Absolute love for the person she is doing this most for and their love in return.

 _Aioria has my love._ she told herself. _I wonder if I have his._

She lightly shook her head as she remembered everything they had been through together and remembered the words he told her that he cares of her dearly.

With a new confidence, Lyfia reached for the flower and touched its stem.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By: MysticFantasy (taken over from MimiYamatoForever)

.

"He did not tell us everything but Fafner did admit that the poison was a back-up plan he had in mind when Andreas was still the representative of Odin. He would use it if needed against anyone who he believed would be against his plans." Frodi explained.

"Did he admit if he had someone to help carry out this plan?" Surt asked.

"He did not but for him to know exactly how many of the Gold Saints were affected while still being locked away...That is enough for us to believe that he did have help." Sigmund answered.

"We will continue with Fafner later." Hilda said. "Right now, we must do what we can to continue to support the remining Gold Saints."

The God Warriors went into the room and were worried upon the sight.

The five Gold Saints that were still under the influence of the poison were nearly enveloped by the black glow of their cosmo. Their heads were the only parts of their cosmo that had yet to change.

Aldebaran, Dohko, Shura, Shaka and Aphrodite looked to be using the last of their energy and cosmo to help their commrades. The strain was evident on their faces as they continued to do what they could to slow down the draining of cosmo.

 _Time has nearly run out._ Frodi thought. _Lyfia, please hurry. They cannot last much longer._

The young warrior watched in horror as the black glow now slowly spread to the last of the golden light.

 _Their cosmo is nearly completely drained!_ Frodi thought. _They will not last much longer._

The God Warrior wanted to rush foward and offer his own power to try to help however he could. But Asgardian power was different from that of the saints and Frodi wasn't sure if his power would be of much help to a nearly drained Gold saint.

 _Lyfia, please hurry!_ Frodi thought.

He believed Odin must have heard his prayer because he suddenly felt two familiar and power cosmo that seemed to be growing closer and closer.

He then heard a distant shouting before rushing over to the closest window. A wave of relief washed over Frodi when he saw Saga, Aiolos and Lyfia running through the courtyard toward the palace.

And it appeared Lyfia was holding onto something as is for dear life.

"They're back!" he announced.

"Frodi, will you be able to help DeathMask so I can help make the remedy?" Aphrodite asked.

The God Warrior didn't waste a second as he rushed over and flared his own cosmo to feed to the Cancer saint. He could right away feel his power slowly draining as he gave it to DeathMask but he continued to hold steady.

Aphrodite left the room as quickly as his tired body was able to.

.

[]

.

Lyfia panted as she continued to run alongside Saga and Aiolos, holding the Hearts Desire flower closely.

She had been afraid when she had reached for the flower at first but had quickly put her fears aside as she placed great confidence in her feelings toward Aioria.

When she had seen that she had not turned to stone, Lyfia couldn't help the joy she felt inside of her. Her feelings for Aioria were pure and so were his toward her.

Having gotten the flower, she had quickly rushed back to Saga and Aiolos and they were escorted back to the entrance of the Underworld by Charon who was more than happy to recieve the remaining gold coins he was promised.

Now that they were back in Asgard, the three rushed back to the palace knowing that time was of the essence.

They made it through open doors and hurried to the medical wing where the court doctor and Aphrodite were waiting.

"You have the flower?" the doctor asked.

Lyfia hurried forward and presented the beautiful flower to the saint.

"We must hurry." Aphrodite declared. "The others need the remedy quickly. Their cosmo is nearly drained entirely."

The Pisces saint took the flower and he and the doctor hurried to another room. This left Saga, Aiolos and Lyfia to hurry to the room where the others were.

She gasped when she saw how darkened the light of their cosmo had grown since they had left to the Underworld. Nearly their entire bodies were enveloped by the black glow and Lyfia knew that it was not long before it completely took over.

"I did not think it would have spread so fast." Saga muttered. "We are lucky to have arrived with enough time for them to recieve the medicine."

Lyfia kept her eyes foused on Aioria. His face was covered with sweat and he seemed to be in pain. His look was mirrored on the other saints affected by the mysterious poison and Lyfia could only hope that they would be given the remedy in time.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By: MysticFantasy (taken over from MimiYamatoForever)

.

Aldebaran gently reached behind Mu and brought him into a sitting position.

Lyfia watched as the doctor gathered a spoonful of the medicine from the wooden bowl in his hand and carefully poured the light green liquid into the saint's mouth.

Aldebaran leaned Mu's head back slightly and the doctor massage his throat enough for the liquid to be swallowed, then Mu was laid back down.

Everyone watched in silent tension to see if the Aries saint was cured. Several tense moments passed and with each passing moment, everyone felt more and more afraid that the medicine was not as effective as beleived.

But their worry and fear was quickly dashed when the darkened light of Mu's cosmo quickly became gold again before flashing brightly for a second and then vanishing.

When the light cleared, they saw that the Aries cloth was now standing beside the bed and Mu was in his regular clothing. The pain that had been on his face was now gone and he almost seemed at peace.

"I think it worked." the doctor exclaimed happily and quickly moved over to the next.

One by one, Lyfia watched as the doctor administered the medicine to the others and her relief and joy grew when the same results that happened to Mu happened to the others.

 _It worked._ Lyfia thought happily. _The medicine worked! They're going to be ok!_

.

[]

.

Hours had gone by since the Gold Saints were cured.

They had each been moved to seperate and private rooms for their recovery as well as the others who had given their cosmo to help their commrades.

Nurse maids had helped clean the saints and change their clothing before letting them rest peacefully in comfortable beds.

Lyfia had wanted to hurry to Aioria's side but Aiolos had beat her to it. She thought it best if Aiolos looked over his little brother so for now she was taking the time to rest from going to the Underworld. After eating a hot meal, she had taken a short nap and freshened up when she woke.

Heading to where the Gold Saints were now residing in the guest wing, Lyfia found herself the center of gratitude from the Gold Saints that were awake.

Milo and DeathMask were just waking and a few of the others were just lying on a bed to regain their energy and cosmo.

Each one that Lyfia spoke with was curious to know how she got the Hearts Desire and each time Lyfia had to explain that it was a secret she would always have to keep. While some of the men were upset they would never know the secret of the healing flower, they were still understanding that she couldn't tell what it was.

After spending time with them, she was finally able to make her way to the room where Aioria was. She was about to knock on the door when it opened and revealed Aiolos in his casual clothing.

"Oh, hello Aiolos." Lyfia greeted.

"Hello Lyfia," he greeted as he exited the room and closed the door. "I'd like to speak with you for a moment if that's alright."

"Of course." Lyfia said with a smile.

"I would just like to offer my deepest gratitude and thanks for what you did for Aioria and the others." Aiolos said. "I haven't been in their lives long but they are all dear to me, especially my brother. I'm very happy that we will be able to continue to remain together. I know that the whole ordeal was tasking for you. Especially when it came to the obtaining the Hearts Desire. Not being sure of how Aioria felt toward you must have been a little nerve wrecking."

Lyfia looked surprised at the archer who lightly chuckled.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." he said through a smile. "But don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Lyfia smiled. Aiolos was truly greater than she had been told by the other Gold Saints.

"He's waiting for you." Aiolos said and allowed Lyfia to enter the room.

Lyfia gave Aiolos a final smile before entering the room. At first sight, she had thought Aioria was sleeping but when he moved she smiled that he was awake.

"Lyfia," Aioria greeted as he slowly sat up.

Lyfia quickly closed the door and hurried over to his side.

"Don't strain yourself." she advised as she got him to at least sit leaning back onto the pillows. "You need to rest."

Aioria lightly chuckled but stayed where he was. He was still tired from the effects of the poison. From what his brother told him, he could only guess that he and the others had just managed to be given the antidote before their cosmo had been completely drained and their lives lost.

And they got that antidote because of Lyfia. She had willing volunteered to go to the Underworld and ask Shun himself to have a chance to get the flower that would heal them.

She had seen dead souls, passed by the prisons, heard things she wouldn't be able to forget so easily, asked for the flower by the ruler of the dark kingdom and was able to obtain one.

"Do you need anything?" Lyfia asked. "Some water? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, Lyfia." Aioria answered with a smile. "I'm the one who should be asking if you're ok. You did go to the Underworld after all."

"Oh, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Lyfia said. "Although, there are a few things that may stay with me a while."

Aioria reached for her hand and held it in his.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." he said. "Maybe if I had noticed something odd going on at the dinner..."

"Aioria, don't blame yourself." Lyfia stated as she covered his hand with hers and leaned closer to him. "No one knew what was going to happen and I was willing to do whatever I could to help you and the others. I just wish I had been able to get the flower sooner."

"I know you did as best as you could. I've been to the Underworld myself and I know it's not an easy place at all. You were able to get the flower and bring it back to us in time to save us. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

"Guess you know how Asgard feels." Lyfia teased and they both chuckled before going into a comfortable silence.

"I'm so happy that you're alright, Aioria." Lyfia said. "I was so worried about you."

"All thanks to you, Lyfia." Aioria replied.

" _Oh good goddess!"_

 _"Just kiss her already!_ " muffled voices declared from where the two suspected was behind the door.

" _Milo! DeathMask! Get back to your rooms!_ "

A few shuffling noises were heard before it was silent once more.

"Sounds like Milo and DeathMask are feeling better." Lyfia mused.

"And Saga is doing a good job keeping them in place." Aioria added. "But perhaps...they finally have a good idea?"

Lyfia felt herself blush even more and allowed herself to be brought closer to Aioria.

.

[]

.

"I'm happy that the saints are recovering quickly." Hilda said as she and Athena stood on a balcony overlooking the village. "I feel awful that they went through such a thing."

"They are strong and healthy." Athena said. "Thanks to Lyfia helping to get them the medicine they needed, everything will be alright."

"Lyfia is a very strong person herself. Willingly going to the Underworld to get the Hearts Desire. I don't know very many people who would do such a thing. I believe that she has become close with the saints. Leo Aioria in particular."

Athena smiled. It was easy to see that the Leo and the young woman were very fond of each other and this situation just seemed to prove it.

"I hope they will be happy." Hilda said. "It's not too often that happiness like this happens in our line of duty."

"That is true." Athena agreed. "I hope that they do not pass this chance to be happy."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By: MysticFantasy (taken over from MimiYamatoForever)

.

A/N: _Special thanks and credit to_ TimothyPan _on deviantart for the beautiful cover photo._

.

.

"The sight of Aiolos and Saga were enough to scare Fafner into admitting who it was that helped him carry out his plan." Frodi said with a smirk.

"He should count himself lucky that our presence was enough to make him confess." Saga said.

"At least he knows not to attempt it again." Aiolos said.

"We will make sure that he doesn't." Hilda vowed. "He will remain locked away for the rest of his days and so will his accomplise."

"We shall keep him isolated until his court hearing, my lady." Surt answered. "Sigmund is currently questioning him to try to get all of the information of their plan."

"Yes, make sure that they are aware of their punishment unless they want to make a deal." Hilda said. "The Gold saints risked their lives to save our land and people and I will not allow their actions to be treated with such disrespect and ungratefullness."

Surt nodded before taking his leave.

"I'm glad that we found out who Fafner's accomplise is." Hilda said as she stood from her throne. "The members of the court will decide their punishment tomorrow morning."

"DeathMask has already offered to take Fafner back to the border he had placed him during the last battle." Saga said. "That is a most tempting offer and would certainly prevent Fafner from attempting another plan like this."

"Let's hear what the court decides first." Aiolos suggested with a small smirk.

.

[]

.

"How are you feeling?" Aphrodite asked his commrades who had gathered into one of the rooms.

"Better." Milo answered. "That flower really did have great healing abilities."

"Indeed and we must be sure to show Lyfia our appreciation for getting the flower." Camus said.

"After Aioria is done with her first." DeathMask said with a grin then gasped when he felt a slap to the back of his head.

"Aioria had informed me that she was interested in visiting Sanctuary one day." Aiolos said. "Perhaps we can invite her back with us for a few days."

"That's a good idea." Aldebaran agreed. "We can show her everything she is interested in."

"I just hope that the climate change won't cause her any discomfort." Milo said. "The weather of Asgard is very different to that of Greece."

"My temple should be the most comforting for her." Camus offered.

"Then all we need to do is ask if she'd like to accompany us back to Sanctuary." Aphrodite said.

"I'm sure she would like to." Milo said. "Not only to learn of Sanctuary and its ways but I'm sure that she would not want to leave Aioria's side so soon."

Aiolos lightly chuckled.

Even after their scare, his fellow saints could not help but tease the Leo. If they knew what he had managed to guess about what was needed to obtain the Hearts Desire flower, Aiolos was sure their teasings would be even greater.

Still he was happy that his little brother had found love. After everything Aioria had suffered through during the thirteen years he'd been called the younger brother of a traitor, it was time he experienced true happiness with someone who brought that feeling to him.

Although he had joked about it back in Sanctuary, Aiolos was sure that one day Lyfia would become his sister-in-law.

.

[]

.

Aioria walked down the hall heading to the court room dressed in his golden cloth. He and the other Gold saints were asked to be present at the trial of Fafner and his accomplise and luckily all of the Gold saints were healthy enough to be present.

Aiolos had informed him that Fafner had confessed to getting someone to help him poison the vising Gold saints. He and Saga even went as far as intimidating the former God warrior into admitting who helped him and then getting that person to explain the entire plan.

Aioria was sure that both men had broken quickly under the imtimidation of Aiolos and Saga. From experience, he knew how terrifying Aiolos could be when he interrogated someone and he knew that Saga was not going to hold back when he wanted to know who tried to hurt someone he cared about.

As he neared the court room, he spotted the other Gold saints already present and quietly talking amongst themselves. He lightly smiled when Aiolos looked over to him.

"How are you feeling, Aioria?" he asked.

"Like myself again." Aioria answered.

"As are we." Camus said. "The healing properties of the Hearts Desire truly lives up to its legacy."

"Aioria, perhaps you can help us with our idea for thanking Lyfia for what she has done for us." Milo said with a hint of his famous mischievious smirk.

"And that is?" the Leo asked cautiously.

"We know that she is interested in seeing Sanctuary and we were hoping to invite her back with us for a visit." Mu explained.

"That is a great idea." Aioria mused. "She did tell me that she is interested in seeing Sanctuary and learn of its ways."

"Then we should ask her once the trial is finished." Aphrodite stated.

"Yes," Milo agreed and grinned at Aioria. "You should ask her since she is your girlfriend."

"Milo, she is not my girlfriend." Aioria stated.

"Then what would you call her after everything she just did for you and us?" the Scorpio questioned.

Aioria lightly smirked and began his way toward the court room.

"My fiance." he answered as he walked into the room, leaving the eleven men stunned behind him.

Aiolos was the first to snap out his stupor and he quickly followed his younger brother with a large smile on his face.

"Did...he say..." Milo stammered.

"Fiance." Aldebaran answered with a grin.

"It seems Aioria has found a greater way to thank Lyfia for her efforts." Camus mused with a small smile as he walked into the room, quickly being followed by the remaining saints.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter written by MysticFantasy (taken over from MimiYamatoForever)

.

.

Lyfia felt like she was dancing on air.

With the court trial having come to an end and the Gold saints fully recovered, a small party was being held on the palace grounds where it was announced that she and Aioria were officially engaged.

The reception they recieved from the announcement was overwhelming with cheers and cries of joy. The young maiden wasn't sure if she'd ever been so happy before.

"You seem quite content." Aioria mused as they continued to twirl about the floor.

"I am." Lyfia said with a smile. "I don't believe I have ever been as happy as I am right now."

Aioria lightly smiled. He felt the same as his fiance. The last time he felt this happy was when it had been allowed that the Gold saints could remain in the world of the living and he was reuinted with his brother.

Now he was feeling great joy again thanks to the woman he's dancing with. The wedding itself wouldn't be for a few more weeks due to both Aioria and Lyfia wanting to get things sorted before they became husband and wife.

There were many things they would need to do but for now they just enjoyed being in each other's arms as they danced.

From one side of the courtyard, Aiolos smiled happily as he watched his brother and future sister-in-law dance. This happiness had almost been robbed from them by Fafner but thanks to Lyfia refusing to sit back and do nothing they were enjoying what was rightfully theirs.

The Sagittarius couldn't wait for their wedding and knew it would be a great celebration.

The music changed, allowing couples to leave or enter the dance floor. Aiolos lightly chuckled when he saw DeathMask being led onto the dance floor by Helena despite his protests of not being a good dancer.

Several of the Gold saints had found dance partners and were walking heading out to dance as well. Aiolos could guess that they were celebrating that they pulled through another uncertain situation and given another chance at life.

"I can imagine that the wedding will be livlier when it comes."

Aiolos looked to his side and gave a small bow when he saw Hilda.

"I believe you are right." Aiolos agreed. "Aioria will be the first of the Gold saints of our generation to wed and I know that several of my commrades will enjoy the festivities."

Hilda smiled.

"As will those of us who have known Lyfia." she said and became hypnotized by the music being played. "Aiolos, could I trouble you for a dance?"

"I would be my honor." Aiolos replied as he took her hand and led her onto the floor.

"It has been some time since I last dance so I apologize if I happen to step on your feet." Hilda said.

"I must extend the same then." Aiolos said. "I have not dance in several years. But it seems like we are managing just fine."

"Long live the king and queen," DeathMask teased as he and Helena twirled by.

Hilda and Aiolos lightly blushed but paid no mind to the Cancer saint's teasing.

.

[]

.

The sound of the music grew fainter as the two walked further from the palace. Aioria and Lyfia wanted to spend the last few hours of the night in peace. The Gold saints would be haeding back to Sanctuary and Aioria would have to go with them.

This was good in his opinion as he could get his temple ready for when the wedding happened and Lyfia would come to it as his new wife.

He was a little concerned about how she would handle such a change when she came to Greece. The climate alone was one thing but also the rules and laws of Sanctuary itself.

Granted there were not many partaining to spouses since saints rarely married but the few that were in place were ones that Lyfia would have to follow.

But at the moment, Aioria wanted nothing more than to enjoy this peacefullness with his future bride.

The next few weeks were sure to being lots of wedding planning and changes so he believed that this moment was worth saving.

Still, he couldn't wait to have Lyfia as his wife.

The future that awaited them seemed so bright and he couldn't wait to see what it held for them.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N: _The tease DeathMask made was in refrence to a fanart that MimiYamatoForever and I saw of Aiolos and Hilda together. I'm not sure how I feel about the pairing but she fell in love with it and wanted it mentioned in this chapter._

 _Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing the story and for understanding that I, MysticFantasy, have taken over the k.o.z. stories from MYF as she figures some things out. She does still pass ideas to me of stories and chapters that she would like to see and is allowing me to re-write some stories if I want. More stories and chapters will be coming soon._

 _Thanks again and lots of love to you all._


End file.
